Saints ROOOW
by Drago3511
Summary: Eiji and Ankh have defeated Dr. Maki and saved the world, but at the cost of never setting foot on it again. Meanwhile, in Stilwater, the Saints' numbers have been thinned and they are on their last leg. What kind of miracle will it take for them to get back on top? Gangs and Medals combine! Rated M for language and Saints shenanigans.


"You know what time it is people, it's time for another Kamen Rider story from Drago3511!"

"We're six stories in now, folks. And the Heisei train keeps on going! This time, we're going down the road of OOO and the Core Medals! Though this time, we're not going with an OC. We're sticking with the hero of the series, Eiji Hino!"

"I know I've had a streak of making original characters to take up the mantles of each Rider, and that is the recurring theme here... but there will be exceptions. This is one of them.

"So this is a crossover with Saints Row... specifically Saints Row The Third, since that is one of the only two that I played... don't judge me. So Eiji will be... ah, wait, spoilers. I don't want to be that guy. Let's just go for the disclaimer!"

"I don't own Saints Row of Kamen Rider, they belong to their own respective companies and whatnot. I only own any characters and stuff I came up with on my own. Now, let's go!"

 **LINE BREAK: GIGA SCAN!**

* * *

 **PTERA**

 **TRICERA**

 **TYRANNO**

 **PTERA**

 **TRICERA**

 **TYRANNO**

 **GIGA SCAN!**

Up in the sky was a figure dressed in black and red, flying towards a large metallic object surrounded by multicolored rings that were absorbing everything on the ground below and turning them into silver medals. That thing in the sky was the Medal Container, unleashed by Dr. Maki, who had become the Kyoryu Greeed thanks to the purple Core Medals. And that figure in black and red was Eiji Hino, fellow human turned Kyoryu Greeed, and Kamen Rider OOO currently in his TaJaDor combo.

Down on the ground bellow were two men in very similar suits of armor fighting what looked like mummies. These men were Akira Date and Shintaro Goto, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype and Kamen Rider Birth respectively. Standing a safe distance away was a young woman named Hina Izumi, and she was looking up at the sky where Eiji was flying, praying for the safe return of both him and their ally, Ankh.

Ankh was the Bird Greeed who was created by the red Core Medals. Even though he was a Greeed, he felt a special bond with Eiji and Hina, the two grew on him and he felt like the world was worth protecting... even at the cost of giving Eiji all of his Core Medals for this last fight. Even his cracked one.

Inside the Medal Container, OOO and Maki were duking it out. Maki fired a shot at him, but it was blocked by Ankh, who was assisting Eiji through the cracked Core Medal their entire fight.

"Ankh?!"

The Bird Greeed prepared to finish this fight, once and for all. Eiji noticed this and prepared to fire the shot he had charged up by scanning all of the purple Core Medals in his possession in the TaJa Spinner.

 _ **"SEIYA!"**_

Eiji and Ankh fired together, their blasts combining into one force. Maki tried to stop it, but the attack collided with him dead-on. The sheer force of all the purple Core Medals finally coming together created a black hole due to their lack of desire, using Maki as a catalyst. The black hole tore him apart, and started sucking in all of the Core Medals and Cell Medals that were floating inside of the container.

 _"My ending... it completes me."_

With his final words, the Kyoryu Greeed had disappeared into the black hole. But it didn't stop there, the force of the singularity was causing the Medal Container to start imploding, and Eiji was also being drawn into it. Ankh's figure disappeared, and the red Medals in Eiji's OOO Driver flew out.

"ANKH!"

Eiji reached for the cracked medal, and safely grasped it in his hand as he was pulled into the black hole and the Medal Container collapsed in on itself, exploding in the end and taking out the singularity.

Down on the ground, Hina looked up into the sky with horror, as the two people she cared for in the world as much as her brother... were gone. And they were dead, as far as she knew.

* * *

 **(UNKNOWN SPACE - somewhere within the time-space continuum)**

Eiji floated in nothing, he didn't even think he was floating. He could be drifting, falling, anything but standing... as he felt not ground beneath his feet. He was out of the OOO Armor, revealing a young man with semi-long dark brown hair parted so he could see, with brown eyes. He was wearing a brown shawl over a tie-dye shirt, tan shorts, and brown boots. He also had a wristband around his left wrist, and the OOO Driver was still attached to his waist.

Surrounding Eiji were all of the Core Medals, 9 of each set, except for red, which held 8. Green, Blue, Yellow, Purple, White, and even the three Orange Core Medals he had acquired some time ago. In his hand, he still held the last red Core Medal, Ankh's cracked Medal.

"So, this is the end... huh Ankh?"

Eiji's voice didn't even echo in the endless nothing where he resided.

"Hina-chan, her brother, and everyone else is safe. And it's all thanks to us."

His eyes were closed, he didn't even want to open them... not that he could even if he tried at the moment.

"You know, I wish I could have traveled more of the world... but we're not even on Earth anymore. We're nowhere."

Silence still remained... and it was a bit sad for Eiji to be the only one holding up this conversation.

"Wherever we end up, let's explore it together. I'll get you as much ice candy (Ice Cream) that you want if you agree. What do you say, do you want to live?"

As if responding to Eiji, all of the Core Medals surrounding him formed a perfect ring and started spinning around him. The scanner on his Driver lifted itself off of its perch and floated over to the medals. In perfect succession it scanned each and every Core Medal as it passed underneath, more than once.

 **TAKA**

 **KUJAKU**

 **CONDOR**

 **RAION**

 **TORA**

 **CHEETAH**

 **KUWAGATA**

 **KAMAKIRI**

 **BATTA**

 **SAI**

 **GORILLA**

 **ZOU**

 **SHACHI**

 **UNAGI**

 **TAKO**

 **PTERA**

 **TRICERA**

 **TYRANNO**

 **COBRA**

 **KAME**

 **WANI**

 **GIGA SCAN!**

 **GIGA SCAN!**

 **GIGA SCAN!**

 **GIGA SCAN!**

 **GIGA SCAN!**

 **GIGA SCAN!**

 **GIGA SCAN!**

The scanner floated back onto the belt, and the Medals spun so fast that they created a vortex. And before he knew it, the Medals all collided with Eiji's body... and he disappeared from the empty space.

* * *

 **(Stilwater, Michigan, United States of America)**

(A.N.: This scene is going to be about a year before Saints Row the Third, they'll all be in their outfits from the game though.)

It was a rough night for the Third Street Saints. They had just narrowly gotten away with their lives after a run-in with one of the other local gangs and escaping being captured by the police. Johnny Gat, Pierce Washington, and Shaundi were worse for wear, cuts in their clothes, bloodstains, the works. Driving down the streets in one of their Saints Purple cars, they pulled into an alleyway, shut down the engine, and got out.

"Damn, that was a close call. We almost ended up eating lead and gravel." Pierce took off his hat, sighing as he inspected it for damage. He loved that hat, almost more than he loved booze and women... okay, that might be a bit of an exaggeration.

"We ran away like fucking cowards. I'd rather be dead right now." Johnny leaned against the hood of the car with his arms crossed. Johnny Gat was an individual known for being the one who made shit hit the fan, and then some. Carnage was his middle name.

"We're the only ones who made it out alive, Johnny. Normally, I'm one to agree with you. But as much as I hate to say it, getting out of there was our best bet." Shaundi stood close to Gat, looking at him dead in the eye. That run-in they had wiped out all other members of the Saints... it was just the three of them now.

A clap of thunder sounded above their heads, and the three gang members looked to the skies.

"What now, a fucking thunderstorm?! Could this night get any worse?!"

But Shaundi stopped screaming when she saw what happened next. Pierce dropped his hat, and Johnny's glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. What they saw were the clouds swirling in place, like some kind of whirlpool or vortex. But that wasn't the strange part. Radiant rainbow light peaked through the cracks in streams as the clouds started to part.

"Uh... we're not stoned right now, are we?" Pierce asked no one in particular.

"If we are, it's one hell of a trip" Shaundi replied.

When the clouds fully parted, the light grew brighter and brighter over the alleyway. The Saints had to shield their eyes in fear of blindness, or a seizure... or possibly a really bad combination of both.

It was then that what could only be described as a meteor shot out of the rainbow light, and crashed through the roof of a nearby warehouse... before the light completely stopped, and the night sky returned to it's usual stillness.

The Saints were left completely baffled by what they just experienced, but Johnny quickly got over it and walked in the direction of the warehouse.

* * *

"And that is now officially out of the way! I know, short. But hey, that's all I got for now. I need to replay Saints Row if I want to get anywhere with this."

"So what do you guys think? What happened to Eiji and the Core Medals? What caused the Saints to be in the situation they're in? And what was with the sky that made Pierce think they were all stoned? You'll find out next time, in the second chapter of Saints ROOOW."

"With another Rider Story down, I'm going further down the list. We're getting closer to the end of the list, people. I hope all you Rider fans are excited for these stories to continue. Until next time, ja ne!"


End file.
